21 AÑOS DESPUÉS
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Bella, luego de la ida de Edward, se casa con Jacob, tiene dos hijos y muere. 21 años después Edward regresa y tendrá que enfrentar su pérdida, ¿podrá volver a amar? ¿Acaso Aleslie, la hija de Bella, despertará los mismos sentimientos en él que su madre?
1. Prólogo

**21 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**PRÓLOGO**

"_No debería buscarla, ni siquiera debería pensar en ella, porque eso me haría querer sentir su calidez nuevamente, mas todo eso era imposible para mí"_. Edward Cullen, el que antaño había sido un corazón solitario para luego encontrarse con la horma de su zapato, con su propio ángel, su salvadora, se había condenado hacía ya veintiún años a vivir sin ella. No, no a vivir, a existir, porque él sin ella no vivía.

Ahora, pasado el tiempo, Edward cuestionaba su decisión, ¿habría hecho lo correcto al dejarla? Recordó su promesa y las palabras que le dijo, odiándolas y odiándose a sí mismo porque sabía que no cumpliría con eso: _"Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_. Sí, claro, como si él pudiese ser feliz sin ella, sin su amor, sin su rostro angelical que se torcía en una graciosa mueca de disgusto o frustración al enojarse. Amaba a Isabella Swan con toda la fuerza de su existencia, con toda su alma, que si acaso la tuviera era de ella y no suya.

En todo este lapso desde que se había alejado de ella no había pasado un día, es más, un minuto, sin pensar en ella, sin recordar su rostro, su aroma, su voz, el color de su piel al sonrojarse. Quiso maldecir el haberla conocido, pero no pudo porque ella era una bendición para él, su redención quizás. ¿Cómo podría él quejarse de lo único que le daba sentido a sus días, de esa luz que era ella en su existencia, aún en la distancia?

Necesitaba verla, saber que ella estaba bien, que su vida había seguido adelante. Aunque luego le doliera el doble, quería ver a esa mujer de treinta y nueve años, casada y con hijos, que hoy sería Bella. Y así se decidió, volvería a Forks.

**By *Ayee***

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**¡HOLA A TODAS/OS! ALGUNAS/OS LO SABRÁN Y OTRAS/OS NO, MI NOMBRE ES AYEE Y SOY UNA GRAN FANÁTICA DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO (TWILIGHT), ENTRE OTRAS. YA HE ESCRITO VARIOS FICS PARA LA SAGA, ALGUNOS DE ELLOS ESTÁN EN MI PERFIL, Y HOY COMIENZO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. ES MI PRIMER EDWARDXBELLA Y SE SITÚA EN UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE LUNA NUEVA, ¿QUÉ HUBIESE OCURRIDO SI ALICE NO HUBIESE TENIDO LA VISIÓN DE BELLA EN EL ACANTILADO Y EDWARD NO HUBIESE VUELTO PARA PROTEGERLA? AQUÍ DESCUBRIRÁN MI VERSIÓN DE LOS HECHOS QUE NUNCA FUERON.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SON MI TINTA PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS!**

**SALUDOS, BUENA VIDA...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA  
**


	2. Capítulo 1 Bella se ha ido

**21 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "BELLA SE HA IDO"**

**Edward POV**

En cuanto puse un pie en Forks sentí que regresaba a casa, al lugar que siempre había pertenecido. Inspiré hondo degustando el sabor de los árboles, que se colaba por mi garganta, la resina acumulada. A la velocidad del rayo recorrí a pie el camino que me separaba de la casa de Bella, que ahora sería solo de Charlie. Al llegar allí, descubrí que afortunadamente no había nadie en su interior. De modo que la rodeé y entré por la puerta trasera, solo por precaución.

La casa había cambiado mucho, ahora se notaba un toque femenino en ella. _"Que raro"_, me dije. Buscando el por qué de ese cambio encontré varias fotos en una repisa que me impactaron: una de Charlie y Sue Clearwater abrazados, lo cual me sorprendió ya que cuando yo me había marchado ella estaba casada con Harry Clearwater. Pero lo que más me shockeó, incluso cuando no esperaba nada muy diferente, fueron dos imágenes de Bella. En la primera estaba besando a Jacob Black en lo que parecía su ceremonia de casamiento, y, en la segunda, ambos se veían felizmente rodeados de dos bellos jóvenes, una niña y un niño, de cabellos marrones ondulados y ojos achocolatados. Eran idénticos a ella, sus hijos, sin duda. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi no latente corazón, no pude evitarlo. Incluso con el pensamiento de que había hecho lo correcto al marcharme, incluso al verla sonreír junto a una familia de verdad, no podía soportarlo. Envidiaba a Jacob Black, aquel que una vez había sido solo un muchacho joven y enamorado, finalmente, en su condición de humano había enamorado a Bella. Le odiaba por eso y me daba dentera a la vez. Hubiese dado todo por ser como él, humano, y poder darle a mi Isabella la vida que se merecía...

Después de ver aquellas fotos, no estaba seguro de que fuese bueno para ella que después de tanto tiempo reapareciese en su vida, de la nada, pero necesitaba verla, recordarla, sentirla desesperadamente. Entonces fue cuando decidí ir a nuestro prado, quizás no la viese, pero allí podría sentir su presencia más que en cualquier otro lugar de Forks, y, tendría espacio para pensar también. Así que empecé una carrera a toda velocidad a ese lugar, el cual siempre sería nuestro, aunque nunca nos volviésemos a ver.

Concentrado como iba en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta, hasta casi chocar con ella, que había otra persona en el prado. Giré rápidamente y la esquivé, evitando ser detectado me escondí entre unos árboles y la observé desde allí. Era alta, pero no demasiado, de bellos cabellos marrones ondulados y danzaba como una profesional. _"¡Bella!"_, pensé en un primer momento. No, definitivamente ninguna persona con tal equilibrio podía ser Bella. Además su piel era un tanto más oscura que la de ella y no es que fuese marrón ni nada por el estilo, pero el mate oscuro y brillante (casi dorado, diría yo), de su piel, no se asemejaba al cremoso pálido de la de mi _tua cantante_, pero sus ojos sí eran como los de ella. Y definitivamente olía exquisitamente al estilo de Isabella. ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Acaso sería... su hija?

Me acerqué a ella intentando hacer ruido al pisar las hojas caídas. Lindo sería tener que explicarle a Bella porque su hija, si así lo fuera, tuvo un infarto al verme aparecer de la nada.

-Ejem –carraspeé mi garganta suavemente para que ella notara que yo estaba allí.

Al parecer ella no había escuchado mis pasos y cuando se enteró de que no estaba sola, se encontraba realizando un perfecto giro que, a causa de la sorpresa, hubiese terminado con ella el suelo y un tobillo torcido sino la hubiese sujetado. Detuve su caída y cuando ella levantó la cabeza para agradecerme me perdí en sus ojos, tan endemoniadamente parecidos a los de Bella, y ella se ruborizó y miró para otro lado con rapidez:

-Gracias –musitó-, no te había visto llegar y... bueno... a decir verdad, yo creí estar sola –comenzó a explicarme, al parecer temiendo que la considerase una demente por bailar en un prado. Bueno, tal vez alguien lo haría, pero yo no. A mí también me hacía bien ese lugar.

-Está bien, no creo que estés loca –sonreí. A decir verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir sonriendo al notar que no podía leer sus pensamientos, por eso no había notado su presencia. Bueno, por eso y por pensar solamente en Bella, la cual definitivamente era madre de esa joven. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Por un lado quería abrazar a aquella criatura allí mismo y pedirle que me lleve con su madre, y, por el otro me recordaba con quién estaba casada Bella y quién era su padre.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió ella curiosa, con su cálida voz- No te había visto por aquí antes.

Dudé un momento, preguntándome si debiera contestarle o no. Finalmente me decidí a hacerlo. De todos modos quizás ella no conociese mi nombre, sacudí la cabeza con pesar.

-Soy Edward Cullen, yo... –pero el salto que ella pegó hacia atrás al escuchar mi nombre me dejó muy en claro que me conocía y que eso no me auguraba nada bueno.

-T-Tú n-no d-deb-erías estar aquí –tartamudeó, ¿asustada? ¿Qué le habría contado Bella sobre mí?

-Tranquila, mira, estoy aquí buscando a una... amiga –me resigné a decir-, creo que ella es... –pero fui interrumpido.

-Ya sé a quién buscas, a mi madre, pero si mi padre te viera por aquí –y tembló inconscientemente. Así que era por su padre y no por Bella que ella temía, ¿por mí? ¡Ja! Como si un simple humano pudiese hacerme nada.

-Tu padre no me haría daño, ¿a un simple muchacho? –dije jugando a realmente tener diecisiete años.

-No, no comprendes lo que digo, ¿cierto? –me susurró apenada- Sé lo _qué_ eres –añadió. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente. Ella había dicho _"qué" _en lugar de _"quién"_. Entonces ella lo sabía-. No me malinterpretes –se apresuró a añadir-, no te juzgo ni nada de eso, pero... mi padre, el sí lo hace, pero no por lo que eres, sino... por lo que le hiciste a mi madre –cuando dijo esas palabras, casi con temor a pronunciarlas, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Yo había dañado a Bella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Acaso, mi partida podría haberle afectado tanto?-. Ven –dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome con ella hasta el árbol más cercano. Nos sentamos en el suelo y ella recostó la cabeza y la espalda contra el tronco-. Tienes que saber la verdad –me taladró con sus brillantes ojos-, aunque te destroce el corazón y el alma –así comenzó su relato.

A medida que avanzaba en el mismo yo sentía que me moría, no peor que eso, sentía que el mundo se hundía a mis pies, pereciendo en hielo y fuego. El infierno mismo me consumía y, si hubiese podido llorar, hubiese inundado todo el prado. Aleslie, así se llamaba la joven, me contó todo lo ocurrido después de mi partida. Desde la profunda depresión en la cual Bella se había sumido, hasta el punto de parecer un zombie y que su padre quisiera regresarla con su madre en un intento de ayudar a como ella se había negado, para luego comenzar a encontrar en Jacob un bálsamo a su soledad y a su miseria. A partir de ese momento ellos se habían hecho muy unidos y Bella solo sonreía y volvía a ser un poco la de antes al estar con él. Y, en cierta forma, con el tiempo, se enamoró de él (_"Aunque nunca lo amó como a ti"_, me aseguró), y, por supuesto él la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Así, a sus veintiún años, Bella finalmente se había casado a la par que continuaba sus carrera como profesora de letras, rindiendo libre. Un año después daría a luz a sus únicos dos hijos, los mellizos Edward Jasett y Aleslie (casi lloro y rompo las reglas vampíricas al escuchar el nombre del niño). A pesar de la discordancia de Jacob, Bella había insistido en ponerle esos nombres y, ya que esos serían los únicos hijos que podría tener, según le habían diagnosticado, él finalmente había cedido. Bella no podría tener más hijos porque le habían descubierto una enfermedad y no resistiría otro parto. Sin embargo era feliz, con su familia, hijos y esposo, incluso cuando ella deseara que otro fuese su marido y de otro fuesen sus niños. Así pasó el tiempo, y, a sus veintinueve años, cuando Edward y Aleslie no tenían más que siete años, Bella dejó de luchar y se entregó al sueño eterno. De todo esto ya hacían diez años.

No podía moverme, hablar u hacer otra cosa que abrazarme las rodillas y recapitular todo lo dicho en mi mente. Es que simplemente no podía ser, ¿Bella m-mu-muerta? Hasta mi mente se negaba ante eso. _"Quizás la joven está loca o su padre le hizo mentirte"_, dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, pero sabía que no era así. Aleslie me había dicho la verdad, entera, sin tapujos, _"... aunque te destroce el corazón y el alma"_, cuánta razón había tenido.

El tiempo pasaba y yo no reaccionaba, solo sé que llegó el crepúsculo y seguía quieto en el mismo lugar. Aleslie tampoco se había ido, ni había hablado, ni nada, era una buena persona definitivamente...

En algún momento de la noche vi que a mi lado ella temblaba y eso me hizo reaccionar. Me saqué mi cazadora y se la ofrecí. La tomó en silencio, se la puso y recostó su cabeza contra el tronco nuevamente. Cerrando sus ojos y disponiéndose a, ¿pasar toda la noche ahí? No, de ninguna manera, podría enfermarse y... con Bella había sido suficiente.

-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa, es tarde, te acompañaré –finalmente hablé, saliendo de mi letargo.

-¡No! No puedes, yo... vivo en La Push y allí tú no puedes... –dijo alterada.

-Ahh –me lamenté-, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas, me quedaré.

-¿Qué, por qué? –pregunté asombrado.

-Hay cosas que no sabes y deberías saberlas –contestó.

-Me basta con saber que le arruiné la vida a tu madre –repuse apesadumbrado.

-¡No! No digas eso –alzó mi barbilla con su mano derecha y vi determinación en sus ojos-. Mira...

**By *Ayee***

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**¡HOLA A TODAS UNA VEZ MÁS! GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS RR, QUE SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A MIS LECTORAS: ALLI; COOKIE Y YANI.  
**

**BUENA VIDA...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA  
**


	3. Capítulo 2 Verdades

**21 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "VERDADES"**

**Aleslie POV**

Durante lo que me pareció un siglo el no habló. Hasta que un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, era entrada la noche y yo solo llevaba una fina blusa puesta. Entonces se quitó su cazadora y me la ofreció. La tomé en silencio y recosté mi cabeza sobre el tronco nuevamente, dispuesta a pasar allí toda la noche. Entonces fue cuando habló:

-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa, es tarde, te acompañaré.

-¡No! No puedes, yo... vivo en La Push y allí tú no puedes... –me alteré. Es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El se había ido tiempo antes de que mi padre se convirtiera por primera vez, así que no había forma de que supiera que él era un licántropo.

-Ahh –se lamentó como si no se hubiese percatado antes de dónde vivía yo-, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas, me quedaré.

-¿Qué, por qué? –preguntó asombrado.

-Hay cosas que no sabes y deberías saberlas –contesté dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad.

-Me basta con saber que le arruiné la vida a tu madre –repuso apesadumbrado.

-¡No! No digas eso –alcé su barbilla con mi mano derecha y le dije con determinación-. Mira... tú, fuiste lo mejor que le pasó a su humana vida, incluso mejor que Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo dices eso? –me preguntó con pena, pero curioso- Ustedes son sus hijos.

-Sí, pero ella siempre deseó que fuésemos tuyos y no de papá. No es que no lo amase, sí lo hizo, pero jamás como a ti. Ella siempre le amó como a un hermano, su mejor amigo, solo que con el tiempo se resignó a que tú no volverías y empezó a verle de otra manera. Como su protector, su guardián, su amante quizás. Y así fue como empezó todo. Pero tú, tú –insistí clavándole los ojos-, fuiste su primer, único y real amor. Y su ángel, por si lo anterior fuese poco. Cada vez que mamá me habló de ti, lo hizo refiriéndose a esa hermosa persona que le cambió la existencia, que se la iluminó. Me hablaba del ser que le enseñó a amar.

-¿De veras? –preguntó asombrado.

-Claro que sí. Tú le cambiaste la vida, para bien claro. Hasta el momento en que tú entraste en su vida ella dejó de ser la que había sido. Fuiste el primero en fijarte en ella, bueno al menos de una manera diferente. Estoy segura de que muchos chicos se habrían fijado en ella antes, pero no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que tú la valoraste como nadie antes. Te interesaste en conocer su interior incluso cuando ella hacía todos sus esfuerzos por rechazar al mundo. No solo fuiste su novio, también su amigo. Incluso le mostraste lo que era una familia unida. Ella los quiso a todos, a Rosalie también. Por si aún no lo adivinaste, mi nombre es la mezcla de los tres femeninos de tu familia Al-es-lie. Y el de mi hermano es la unión de Jasper y Emmett, Jasett. ¿Entiendes? Ella te amó a ti y a toda tu familia.

-Era maravillosa –comentó entre la sorpresa y el amor absoluto-, pero, ¿qué hay de Carslile? –inquirió dándose cuenta de que faltaba un nombre.

-Mamá pensaba que tu nombre no debía ser combinado porque era demasiado especial para ella. De modo que combinaría el resto, pero con el de tu padre no lo logró. Así que dijo que su próximo hijo se llamaría así. Mas luego de tenernos a mi hermano y a mí, lamentablemente, no pudo tener más hijos. Para ese entonces su enfermedad había sido detectada y ya era grave, un parto más la hubiese matado antes de tiempo. Ella se sintió mal por no poder hacerle honor a su nombre, así que nuestra primera mascota, un golden retriver, fue nombrada Carslile –le expliqué.

-Definitivamente fue la persona más pura que conocí –comentó Edward embelesado.

-No, ella decía que era una simple humana que trataba de mejorar día a día. Y así lo hizo. Luego de reponerse de tu partida y volver a su vida normal, comenzó a sociabilizar más con la gente, a hacerse amigos. Tuvo una buena vida –le aseguré.

-Me alegro, el solo pensar que yo podría haberla salvado me hace sentir miserable –su rostro era una máscara de dolor.

-No, no debes estar mal. Ella no lo quería, es más, estaba segura de que regresarías por ella algún día. Solo que ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para esperarte, según sus propias palabras. Mamá encontró todo lo que dejaste bajo las tablas de su habitación, ¿sabes? Al año siguiente hubo una plaga de termitas en la casa y tuvieron que levantar el piso y cambiarlo todo. Afortunadamente las cosas seguían intactas y entonces ella entendió que lo habías hecho por su propio bien, para no condenarla. A partir de ese momento ella cambió por completo, se recuperó de su dolor y rehizo su vida, con la certeza de que te volvería a ver, de que la amabas –le dije al borde de las lágrimas, recordando los últimos momentos de mi madre.

-Y así lo hará. Ella siempre ha tenido razón. Espero que también la tenga con el asunto de mi alma. Ojalá nos encontremos en el cielo –expresó con determinación.

-¡NO! –grité y las lágrimas corrieron por mi mejilla. Las sequé rápidamente y continué- No puedes matarte, por ella, por Bella. Me dijo que probablemente lo intentarías y me hizo prometer que no te dejaría intentarlo, porque sino nada tendría sentido. Ella dijo que siempre te protegería, no importaba dónde estuviese, como tú lo hiciste con ella. A ti, a mí y al resto de mi familia y de la tuya. Por favor –le tomé del brazo para asegurarme de que no mentía. No sé como pero siempre se me ha dado bien el adivinar cuándo me mienten y cuándo no. Y eso mejoraba si estaba en contacto con la persona-, prométeme que no te suicidarás.

Él me miró fijo durantes unos instantes, que parecieron interminables, cavilando sus opciones, mientras yo hacía lo propio. A decir verdad no tenía idea de qué podría hacer para detenerlo si se decidiese a quitarse la vida. Para mi alivio, finalmente dijo:

-Prometo que no lo haré, por ella, por mi Bella. Si quiso que me quedase en este mundo, lo haré, aunque no lo encuentre sentido –y supe que era sincero.

-Gracias –contesté-. Mira, cuando tú quieras puedo llevarte a dónde me digas cosas de ella, como su diario. Estoy segura de que le hubiese gustado que lo leyeras. Pero antes que nada debes saber una cosa. Lo de nunca acercarte a La Push, bueno, ahora es más importante que en ningún otro momento que no lo hagas. Los lobos están de vuelta... y mi padre es uno de ellos –confesé.

**By *Ayee***

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.

._._._. ._._. ._._._. ._._.

¡ **HOLA A TODAS! OJALÁ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAP, ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE PASARÁ AHORA QUE EDWARD SABE LA VERDAD?**

**POR OTRO LADO LES QUERÍA COMENTAR QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN NUEVO FIC, UN EXB, LLAMADO "BAILE DE LOS POBRES (INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN DEL MISMO NOMBRE, DE CALLE 13). ES LA HISTORIA DE UNA MUCHACHA QUE UNA VEZ FUE RICA Y LUEGO LO PERDIÓ TODO, INCLUYENDO A SUS PADRES. AÑOS DESPUÉS, PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Nº 20, DEJA QUE SU MILLONARIA AMIGA ALICE LA CONCIENTA Y LA LLEVE A UN VIAJE A NEW YORK. ALLÍ SE HOSPEDARÁN EN EL HYATT Y, LA NOCHE DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, IRÁN A LA INAUGURACIÓN DE "VAMPIRE'S NIGHT BITE", EL NUEVO BAR DE EMMETT. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO BELLA CONOZCA AL SOCIO DE ESTE, QUIEN ES UN ADONIS EN FIGURA? ¿PODRÁ SEDUCIRLO Y DEMOSTRARSE QUE NO SE NECESITA PLATA PA' MOVERSE SINO RITMO? DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PORFAS ^^**

**DEJEN SUS RR, ¿SÍ? SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :)**


End file.
